Kamazu
Kamazu is a planet located in the outer rim of the Sol system. It's diameter counts about 17,000 km and it is approximately 8 billion years old. It is the biggest planet in the solar system and the farthest away from the main sun. Sun and Moon Kamazu circles around the main Sun, a red giant. There is a second sun in the Sol-system though, that poses as Kamazu's main heater, since it's closer and hotter than the bigger sun. During the 13 summermonths, the two suns heat Kamazu up to an average temperature of around 36°C, and 25°C around the poles. During the 7 wintermonths the planet moves in the shadow of a dead planet that covers up 70% of the sunlight and the planet cools down to -20°C. Kamazu also has 3 moons. The biggest moon Yman is a floating rock made of precious materials, and therefor turned into a planet-size digsite by the Kamazurians. The second moon Kuz is a lot smaller and home to a military defensestation. The smallest moon Rymun is just big engouh to be seen from the planet's surface. Many people have a hard time even to tell it apart from the stars. The beginnings For about one billion years, the planet Kamazu was nothing but a ball of gasses. There was no land, it was just the planet's core burning and simultaneously producing gasses. The Sol-systems main sun underwent a massive expansion at that time as it's process of turning from a main sequence star into a red giant was about to be completed. The sudden growth of the sun, and the with that raising temperatures started a massive chemical reaction on Kamazu. All the Gas turned into liquid state. The extremely hot core was enclosed by obsidian and rock and as the wall of rock around the core grew thicker the planetsurface, now shielded from the heat, cooled down. The result was a 17,000 km of ocean with no land on the surface but many constantly errupting volcanos underneath. It took the planet another 1.5 billion years to calm down. The ocean covering the planet was now at all places approximately 20,000 meters deep. The deepest recorded point with 32,000 meters is the Abyss of Ziah that exist in this depth until today. The ocean floor was covered by a several km thick coat of sand. So far the endless ocean was empty. The first Life The planet was 3 billion years old as an asteroid, coming from a small planet close to the sun that had died around that time, hit it. The Asteroid crashed into the water. The water was deep enough to brake its fall enough to keep the planet from taking harm but it caused another chain of volcanic activities. The volcano's heat and the fertile ground they produced became the crib for life on Kamazu. Bacteria, that had been frozen into the Asteroid thawed and settled in the new born soft soil, and only 2 million years later the first simple lifeforms cultivated the ocean's ground. Evolution The evolution proceeded quite quickly in comparison to other planets in the universe. it took only another 4 million years until different kind of sea-creatures had developed. Fish, specialised on filtering algae out of the water for food. And predators that fed on these fish. Little by little they grew in size and variety until, around Kamazu's 4 billionth birthday, a variety of 3 million different kinds of seacreatures existed, and inhabited the gigantic ocean. Cora reefs covered the entire ground of the ocean and shaped it in bizarre ways. The closer life got to the surface the bigger the creatures grew. The biggest recorded creature around that time was the Zura a carnivorous predator that was about 1.5 meters long. It was the most developed occupant of the sea and the first animal with the ability to form social orders. The Zura hunted in packs of up to 18 males. While the females settled down in small groups in cora-caves to care for the young ones. They were also the first species on Kamazu that were mammals, and also the only fish with a fur-like cover instead of scales. To protect the cubs from the dangerous ocean they were kept in the mother's womb for 12 months before they were developed far enough to swim on ther own. The Zura's bodies were covered in glowing signs that they used to identify each other. So families could recognize each other with these marks, and a pack could recognize their leader. At this point the evolution decided to slow down remarkably. It was for some reason almost on a stop until the planet was 7 billion years old. The Kamazurians The now 3 billion years old race of the Zura had undergone a very slow process of mutation and evolution. Their front fins had enlongened and their tips had parted into five fingers which allowed them to use weapons for hunting now. They crafted weapons and started building. The logical results of this change was the disappearing of their strong jars and long teeth they had used for hunting before, and also an immense growth of their brainmatter. So 7 billion years after the planet's birth the first Kamazurians were born. They lived in simple housings carved into coral reefs and had developed a simple language consisting of clicking- and humming-sounds. The packs also grew a lot larger. A pack of Kamazurians was now called a clan, and included up to 300 souls at once. They also learned how to process raw food into more nutricious meals. It still took the small clans of Kamazurians 2,000 more years to develope into a race superior to all others. Their obsidian cities covered the ocean grounds and they had by now discovered the surface world. Several eruptions of volcanos and the grounds own movement had created small islands on the surface. The next part of evolution was never explained or scientifically proven, but legend has the story of how Kamazurians conquered land. : [There was paradise below the sea. : There was emptiness under the skies. '' : ''A lone girl was cast out of paradise once, : for she yearned to touch the moon. : Stranded, she was breathless, : and her little heart slowed down. : Her last clear gaze lay on the pale moon, : and she said: "Yman, my love, : grant me life, so I can kiss you once." : And Yman, the great moon, cast : a loving light on her and gave her breath.] ''' : (The Creation, Book 1, Chapter 3) As a fact, to the scientists it is a mystery that appearently from one day to another there were Kamazurians living on land. They were anatomically very similar to the deep-sea Kamazurians, only they had two legs instead of a strong fish-like lower body. And lungs instead of an air bladder and gills. According to research-results, the land- and the sea-kamazurians worked and lived hand in hand with each other. The sea-kamazurians built fundamentations for the land-kamazurian's cities. First they were small houses, forming little villages, then they grew into cities. The sea-kamazurians extended their cities up to the surface so the land-kamazurians could build ontop of them. That resulted into the gigantic under-water-cities slowly growing out of the water like spikes. Megapolis Megapolis is the result of 1 billion years of Kamazurian building. Megapolis is the citystate covering the entire 17,000 km diameter of the planet Kamazu. The number of registrated inhabitants of Megapolis is about 21 billion. The City is divided into 5 parts of which each is divided in Districts on their own. '''Crowns: The political center of Kamazu. A part of the city about 120 km big, is the direct settlement of Xerxes II, King of Megapolis. The 120 km of Crowns consist of houses for military in the outer rim, then there are housings for workers and servants, and in the district right next to the palace are housings for Scientific institutes and the King's own counsil. Meridia: The City of the rich. it is located in the highest part of the city. Starting at about 7 km above sealevel. Here live the Knights, the Kamazurian's equivalent to police. Also Doctors, and other rich or semi-rich people. Downtown: Is the Citypart of the poor. It starts at a height of 2 km, above sealevel. The bottom boundary is defined by a massive toxic cloud, that is also a result of 1 billion years of the Kamazurians building. Toxic Wastelands: Is the area blow the cloud, from Sea-level to the cloud. it is the foundation of Megapolis. Other than the citizens of Downtown or higher believe, the Toxic Wastelands are NOT abandoned. There are still Kamazurians living down there, resistant to the Toxic air. The black sea: The remains of what used to be a colorful lively Ocean that covered the entire planet. Since the Sunlight is completely blocked out by the toxic cloud and the City above, life below Sea-level is seemingly impossible. But there have been sightings of white Zura lurking below the surface to hunt for careless fishermen. According to the tales, the once so proud, Sea-Kamazurians have degraded to pale and blind Zura, that once again have to rely on their sharp teeth for hunting. Category:Places